


TC sex Headcanons (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lists, Master Tim rocks my ovaries, Sex, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Headcanons about having sex with Tim Curry.





	TC sex Headcanons (my kind)

* You and Tim have sex often 

* Sometimes you just settle for a quickie for fun while the kettle boils, for the fast release of it or the fact you both crave eachothers nearness

* He loves to give you long, lingering deep kisses and shower you with kisses everywhere to show you he's into every inch of your body

* He always indulges in foreplay and makes sure you are comfortable and relaxed

* You love to explore new things together

* You love when Tim spanks you

* If he has had some beers in the evening while watching basketball he'll get more frisky than usual 

* Tim always wants sex after a couple of beers. And he can be quite dominant and you love that. You need that

* He is more talkative when he has been drinking, demanding, almost ordering you around. And nothing is more thrilling to you

* But Tim is always a sweetheart and would never force you to do anything you don't want


End file.
